


Pizza

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Slash drabbles.  Jon and Trip share more than a pizza.





	1. Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positivity, nothing. CBS does. So I’m not making any money out of it, I’m just taking my favourite people for a spin around the universe...

  
Author's notes: Jon and Trip squabble over the last slice of pizza.  
Challenge prompt: Pizza.  
Rated: PG13  


* * *

* * *

Their hands collided over the last piece of pizza. Jon cocked an eyebrow. â€œI think my nameâ€™s written on this piece, Trip.â€

â€œSays who?â€ Trip drawled looking up. His breath caught at the desire radiating from Jonâ€™s eyes. 

â€œSays me,â€ Jon breathed, caressing Tripâ€™s hand. 

Heat travelled through Tripâ€™s body - from his captainâ€™s tender touch, finally settling where he wanted his loverâ€™s hand to be. 

Letting go of the pizza, Trip stood and moved closer to Jon. He settled onto his loverâ€™s lap. â€œI think we can share,â€ he whispered as he rocked gently. 

Pizza forgotten, Jon reached down...


	2. Pizza Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself! A sequel to Pizza... Rated: NC17 just to be on the safe side.

  
Author's notes: I couldn't help myself! A sequel to Pizza... Rated: NC17 just to be on the safe side.  
  


* * *

* * *

Trip trailed wet kisses down his loverâ€™s neck. â€œI need more,â€ he growled when he found his way to Jonâ€™s chest hindered by clothing. He couldnâ€™t wait.

Trip ripped off the offending shirt and threw it to the ground. â€œBetter,â€ he sighed as he leaned in and kissed Jon passionately before showering tender kisses down his loverâ€™s chest.

Driven by Jonâ€™s erotic pleas for more, Trip ground his erection hard against his loverâ€™s and continued his journey until he reached his first destination.

Breathing in Jonâ€™s scent, Trip closed his eyes and surrounded Jonâ€™s hardened nipple with his hungry mouth....


	3. What Pizza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pizza is definitely forgotten...

  
Author's notes: The Pizza is definitely forgotten...  


* * *

* * *

Jon was in ecstasy as Tripâ€™s hungry mouth continued to devour his nipple. â€œTrip...â€ he gasped, arching his back for deeper sensation. He couldnâ€™t stand it any longer.  
Jon pulled back, ripped Tripâ€™s shirt off, then captured his loverâ€™s lips and kissed him deeply.  
Breathing heavily, Jon continued to enjoy the sensation of his loverâ€™s mouth as he trailed his hand down between their bodies until he found what he was seeking, Tripâ€™s arousal â€“ swathed in expectant moisture.  
His heart hammered in excitement when Tripâ€™s hand suddenly covered his own.  
And for a heartbeat - hungry eyes met hungry eyes....  



	4. Beyond Pizza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Who would have thought that a hundred words would take so long!?!

  
Author's notes: Finally! Who would have thought that a hundred words would take so long!?!  
Anyways, a little touching moment...  


* * *

* * *

Jon stilled his movements.  
He could feel his hand tingling with the touch of his lover, smell the scent that was uniquely Trip, and he wanted to devour him, to cover every inch of his body with his own.  
But as he continued to stare into his lovers heated eyes, realisation dawned.  
In wonder and awe, Jon reached up and traced his fingers along Tripâ€™s face. Casting his thumb along his loverâ€™s lips, Jonâ€™s heart pounded hard against his chest. This is more than lust... itâ€™s...  
â€œI love you too,â€ Trip whispered, grabbing Jonâ€™s attention.  
Jon stared into his eyes...  



	5. And Onto Dessert....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're heading into dessert, so ya know where I'm going, but it's still pretty clean!

  
Author's notes: And we're heading into dessert, so ya know where I'm going, but it's still pretty clean!  


* * *

* * *

As those words passed his lips, Tripâ€™s heart skipped a beat. He had known from the very beginning that he was in love with Jon and that he wanted to be with him forever, he had just been biding his time. So when he saw the same desire in Jonâ€™s eyes he couldnâ€™t hold back.  
â€œI Love you,â€ he repeated as he stared into Jonâ€™s eyes and stood. â€œAnd I need to feel you in me,â€ he whispered.  
He took Jonâ€™s hands and led them both to Jonâ€™s to his bed. Now...â€ he rasped as he pushed his lover down....  



	6. And Onto Dessert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I bet you all thought that I'd forgotten about Pizza! Not a chance... :)

  
Author's notes: Ha! I bet you all thought that I'd forgotten about Pizza! Not a chance... :)  


* * *

* * *

As those words passed his lips, Tripâ€™s heart skipped a beat. He had known from the very beginning that he was in love with Jon, and that he wanted to be with him, he had just been biding his time. So when he saw the same desire in Jonâ€™s eyes he couldnâ€™t hold back.  
â€œI Love you,â€ he repeated as he stood. â€œAnd I need to feel you in me,â€ he added, pulling Jon to his feet and leading them both to Jonâ€™s bed. â€œNow...â€ he whispered, urgently, as he relieved himself and Jon from the rest of their clothing...  



	7. Dessert Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops... Okaaaay... It pays to check what I've already posted. I posted the same scene twice!However... the second draft I think is much better. :)

  
Author's notes: Ooops... Okaaaay... It pays to check what I've already posted. I posted the same scene twice!However... the second draft I think is much better. :)

Anyhoo, this is what I meant to post the other day...

Hope you enjoy! :)  


* * *

* * *

Like a man dying of thirst, Trip devoured his loverâ€™s mouth as soon as he covered Jonâ€™s naked body with his own.  
He groaned and slid his tongue past his loverâ€™s lips when Jonâ€™s hands caressed his ass, bringing their arousals together.  
Tripâ€™s heart pounded in excitement, his chest heaved with desire - sweat ran down his back. He shuddered when Jonâ€™s fingers graced his opening.  
Sensations, all working together to intensify Tripâ€™s burning need that finally settled in his groin.  
Trip raised himself off Jonâ€™s chest and gazed into keen hazel eyes. â€œI canâ€™t wait any longer,â€ he panted....  



End file.
